overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Orlando Campano
Orlando Campo (オルランド・カンパーノ) was a Corporal of the Holy Kingdom's Army. Appearance A powerful-looking man, his neck was stout, and his chest muscles bulged enough that one could feel them even when wearing his thick armor. His mighty-thewed arms protruded from his rolled-up sleeves. Orlando's face was stern, a veteran of harsh conditions, and his thick brows and unkempt mustache spoke of a savage, wild nature. His mighty body and his stern appearance ought to have matched each other, yet his eyes broke that trend. They were tiny and round, beady like those of a small animal, and they felt almost comically out of place. Personality Orlando was a free spirited individual, who does not take kindly to others ordering or tying him down, he also loves to fight and uses every opportunity to fight someone stronger. Background Orlando's reputation of his fighting skills lead him to be highly honored by others, especially the former previous Holy King, who granted him the distinction of being one of the Holy Kingdom's Nine Colors. At some point during his past, he was defeated by Pavel Baraja in battle, who is a fellow member of Nine Colors. Prior to losing against Pavel, Orlando had been full of himself when he had first been assigned to this fortress, and thinking back to those days embarrassed him. Skilled soldiers gathered around him in admiration, fueling his ego ever further, and somehow or other, the had ended up fighting a mock battle with Babel. Orlando even had fought against Buser in the past. Chronology The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom Arc Orlando was present in the outer wall, along with his fellow Nine Colors companion, Pavel Baraja, during Jaldabaoth's attack. After Pavel was killed by Jaldabaoth's spell, Orlando jumped from the wall to charge against the enemy in revenge of his friend. However, the demon emperor felt no treat on the his attack. Before he could reach him, Jaldabaoth command Orlando to kill himself. Abilities Orlando had some skills with a sword as shown when he has once fought against Babel. In other words, he favored the sword as a form of close combat. Alongside his fellow soldiers, he also possessed very high resistance to poisons. According to the information Demiurge obtained about him, Orlando could apparently use a special attack that was several times more powerful than normal in exchange for breaking his weapons. Main Equipment Orlando wore the standard military armor used by the Holy Kingdom which consisted of suits of heavy leather armor, that were made from the hides of monsters called Lanca Cattle. Orlando also has a small rounded shield which he carried along with the standard single-edged swords. However, Orlando being an exception as he carried two single-edged swords at his waist. Relationships Pavel Baraja After facing Pavel and losing to him in a mock battle, Orlando began respecting the man afterwards. At the same time, he harbored the desire to beat him the next time they faced each other again. In addition, he wanted to fight Pavel in his field of expertise, ranged combat, and emerge the victor there. While he had acknowledged the other man as someone he could talk with because he respected him, Orlando was still the type who did not speak to people precisely because he respected them though. Buser Orlando fought against Buzer who slowly overcame the human's weapons, however, he was spared death thanks to the timely arrival of the Holy Kingdom's reinforcements, forcing the demi-human to retreat. While he was praised by his comrades fr faring well against the beastman, Orlando knew that Buser could have easily killed him, and believes that Buser spare him only because he did believe the human was worthy to kill. Jaldabaoth Orlando was the only member in his company to survive Jaldabaoth's 'Meteor Strike'. He cursed the demon and attempted to avenge his comrades, but instead was forced to commit suicide and his body was taken as a trophy. Trivia * Before his untimely demise, he considered going on a warrior's pilgrimage and visit the Sorcerer Kingdom. Quotes * (To Pavel Baraja): "I was thinking of visiting the Sorcerer Kingdom you mentioned earlier. It seems there’s powerful undead there." * (To Jaldabaoth): "The, the boss is dead. He, he was the man I wanted to defeat!" Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Warriors Category:Nine Colors Category:Roble Holy Kingdom